Fidelity
by Mistress Titania
Summary: The American Heritage Dictionary says Fidelity is Faithfulness to obligations, duties, or observances. My fix on the season finale of Torchwood and season 3 of Doctor Who. SlashDocJackIanto
1. Chapter 1

Fidelity

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who; just writing for fun not profit

Spoilers: Doctor Who-end of season 2(Rose is gone but "Runaway Bride" didn't happen) and Torchwood-end of season 1

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack Harkness/Doctor(10th)/Ianto Jones

Summary: The American Heritage Dictionary says Fidelity is Faithfulness to obligations, duties, or observances. My fix on the season finale of Torchwood and season 3 of Doctor Who

Note: Not Beta'd but did run through spell/grammar check

* * *

I never loved nobody fully 

Always one foot on the ground

And by protecting my heart truly

I got lost in the sounds

I hear in my mind

All these voices

I hear in my mind all these words

I hear in my mind all this music

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

It breaks my heart

And suppose I never met you

Suppose we never fell in love

Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft

Suppose I never ever saw you

Suppose we never ever called

Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall

Just to break my fall

Just to break my fall

Break my fall

Break my fall

All my friends say that of course its gonna get better

Gonna get better

Better better better better

I never love nobody fully

Always one foot on the ground

And by protecting my heart truly

I got lost

In the sounds

I hear in my mind

All these voices

I hear in my mind all these words

I hear in my mind

All this music

And it breaks my heart

It breaks my heart

-Fidelity by Regina Spektor

* * *

The human race was such a strange species. No matter the horrific events that take place humans always try to put the simplest explanation on it. The deaths caused by the diseases from through out time were blamed on bio terrorism. The huge monster that sucked souls was just a special effect from a moving being filmed. That worked out okay since after Jack defeated it all the souls it took were brought back to life, including Gwen's boyfriend (though he was actually killed by the demon's assistant). Everyone had happy endings, well almost everyone. It had been over two weeks since they returned from getting coffee to find Jack missing without a single clue as to who took him or where he went. For the first 48 hours the team worked around the clock trying to find some sort of clue to hold on to but everyone came up empty. But now that any and all leads where gone Gwen reluctantly ordered everyone home to rest and recharge.

Ianto was relived that everyone else in Torchwood had finally gone home but now he was unsure what to do with himself. Ianto did know that he just wouldn't be able to leave anytime soon. Wearing only a pair of sweat pants his hair dripping wet as Ianto had just gotten out of the shower and headed to one place that where Jack's presence could still be felt, his office. Ianto just stood in the doorway to Jack's office and stared. His eyes closed remembering the feeling of being held by Jack and their first true kiss, full of tenderness, life and love. Just remembering was so powerful as to cause the grief to knock Ianto off his feet and collapsed on the ground. Ianto hugged his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around them and started rocking back and forth while sobbing his broken heart out. Time passed until eventually Ianto had cried himself to sleep due to exhaustion, both physically and emotionally from the last few days. However even his sleep it was clear that Ianto was still distressed with tears falling randomly down his face. It was due to this exhaustion that Ianto never heard the proximity alarms go off as the Tardis landed in the hub. Jack and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis cautiously not sure what except even though it should be empty at this time of night.

"Thanks for letting me come back for to leave a note, Doc. My team doesn't deserve to just have me totally disappearing on them because then they'd waste all their time trying to find me instead of stopping threats from the rift." Jack started up the stairs to his office while the Doctor looked around Torchwood.

"It's alright Jack, really. I'm just glad you decided to travel with me again. I'm so sorry I didn't know you were alive back on the station."

"We've been over this already, Doc. Yes, I was angry but now that I know what happened I'm okay with it really. And as much as I enjoyed my team I never really felt at home like I did with the short amount of time I traveled with you," Spoke Jack turning around to face the Doctor who was now blushing a bright red. Making a mental note of another change to this version of the Doctor, blushing, Jack turned to go back up to his office. He'd only taken a few steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Um, Doc, come here a second."

"What's wrong, Jack?" The Doctor headed up the stairs and peered around Jack's shoulder. "Oh, who is that? And what's he doing in your office?"

"This is Ianto Jones and he is one of my team members here," answer Jack but his voice shook slightly as he kneeled down next to the sleeping Ianto. Gently reaching out to wipe away the tears and unable to resist Jack ran his fingers through Ianto's hair. Looking up into the Doctor's eyes Jack cleared his throat quietly. "Doc, I can't just leave him like this with a note only. The rest of the team that's fine, I wasn't as close to them and they'll recover. But now that I see him again I'm really afraid of what my leaving permanently could do to Ianto. It's only been a few weeks since he had to face the death of his first love who he tried to save from becoming a cyberman. I understand even though he lied and put this whole agency and world at risk, but the others don't. I'm just afraid that no one will be there for him to help him through. Hell, he shouldn't have even been allowed to be alone right now!" Jack finished clearly angry with his other teammates.

The Doctor didn't say anything for a moment but just knelt down next to Ianto and looked him over. One thing Jack hadn't realized yet was that losing Rose and the belief that he'd lost Jack only to find him again cleared things up in the Doctor's mind. He now knew he truly loved Jack, not necessarily more than Rose, just differently. Looking over Ianto, he realized that Jack had come to care deeply for the boy even if Jack hadn't figured it out yet. The Doctor thought hard for moment but quickly decided that sharing Jack was better than having Jack leave him again and he knew if he didn't bring Ianto with then he'd lose Jack for good.

"Don't worry, Jack. There's plenty of room on Tardis. And I'm sure he's the best assistant possible, since you'd only work with the best, and there have been plenty of times where I could have used an assistant in my travels." The Doctor reached out and squeezed Jack's shoulder to reassure him. He got back up to his feet and handed Jack a large quilt. "Here, wrap him in this and let's get out of here. We have a lot of catching up to do. There's still a lot about this new body I don't know about, including what foods appeal to me, and I am getting hungry."

Jack took the quilt from the Doc nodding relieved that he wasn't going to have to make a decision between the two men, at least not yet. Managing to wrap Ianto in the quilt and pick him up all without waking him up. Jack did frown as carried Ianto realizing that the young man had lost a considerable amount of weight in the two weeks Jack had been gone. So much for hoping that the Doc would have brought him back before he was missed and before it affected anyone negatively. A smile did appear on Jack's face as even in sleep Ianto snuggled and curled into Jack's hold burying his nose in Jack's neck.

"Shh, its okay. I've got you Ianto; you're in Jack's arms. You get the sleep you really need. Dark circles and bags are not a good look for a sexy boy like you." Jack placed a kiss on Ianto's forehead as he walked through the entrance to the Tardis. The Doctor followed right behind him carrying the items that Jack had originally wanted to stop for in the first place. Soon in one area of the Tardis the Doctor got ready for take off and thought about a good destination that would be without conflicts and danger.

Over in a corner Jack was working on getting Ianto settled on an old fashioned fainting couch. He took extra care to lay Ianto down on a soft pillow and tuck the quilt around him to keep him nice and warm. He then sat on the edge next to Ianto's hip while taking one hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. Jack stayed surprisingly quiet from his position just taking in the Doctor's movements. In his mind Jack was looking for differences between the two Doctors but really all Jack saw was the same man with just a different shell. Kinda reminded him of the one time he'd watched a snake shed its skin- afterward the snake was the same on the inside only the outside was a little shinier. As if sensing he was being watched the Doctor looked up from the computer screen and flashed a smile at Jack who blew the Doctor a kiss. Okay, there's a difference, this Doctor didn't blush over Jack blowing kisses. Jack glanced down seeing that Ianto was deep asleep he stood and moved over to the Doc.

The Doctor tried his best to pretend he didn't notice Jack coming up behind him and stay focused on his task. He'd almost succeeded until Jack's arm was felt around his waist pulling until the Doctor's back was pressed flat against Jack's front. Slipping a thumb in between the Doctor's pants and the skin on his hip bone, Jack began to stroke that spot on the Doc's right hip in light teasingly manner. He could feel the Doc shift and let out a soft whimper of pleasure as he pressed against Jack's chest.

"I have to say Doc, I think I like this new you even better. You don't seem as afraid to show what you're feeling and your body certainly is more responsive. I can't wait until I have proper time to worship and explore this new temple."

"Ja-a-ack, " his voice breaking trying to get his hormones back under control. "Jack, please, not while I'm trying to manage the Tardis." Although even as he said no the Doctor was pressing against Jack for fully body contact. As Jack sucked the Doc's left ear lobe into his mouth, licking and sucking on it very suggestively. "Oh, Jack, please not now, please!" The Doc's voice was getting a little desperate since he had yet to really get a good control over the body yet. In away it was like his body was going through its teenage years again, with hormones racing trying to regulate and settle on their jobs.

Jack gave one last nip to the Doc's ear before releasing him and stepping away. The Doctor tried not to make the sigh of relief obvious but Jack heard it anyway and just smirked. Leaning against the railing Jack just watched the Doc work with one eye while keeping the other eye trained on the sleeping Ianto.

"So Doc, where are you taking us? I'm hoping at least once your planning somewhere that doesn't require us to play heroes. Look how well that worked out for me the last time." As the words left his mouth Jack wished he could take them back because he saw the hurt look fall over the Doctor's face.

"I'm sorry, Jack. Really sorry!" The Doctor would have kept going if Jack hadn't step forward and placed a finger against the Doctor's lips.

"Doc, really don't worry about it. It's in the past, er, future. Whatever, it doesn't matter I know you didn't mean any harm. I was just teasing you. It's what friends and lovers who care about each other do." Giving him a wink Jack removed the finger and stepped back.

"Does that mean I get to show Ianto the naked baby pictures the Tardis found in the computer of you?" asked the Doc over his shoulder before scooting into the kitchen to work on some dinner.

"Doc, you're kidding right? You can't have any baby photos of mine since there like way way in the future. You are kidding right? Doc?"

End Chapter 1

* * *

This is my first Doctor Who/Torchwood fic; I've seen about ten episodes of Doctor Who(9th & 10th) and five episodes of Torchwood. I'm also in the process of reading "Border Princes" which is a Torchwood Novel(I want to buy it on CD since John Barrowman reads it). I'd like to know how you like how this story is going and what you would like to see happen. I'm thinking about having the three of them crossover with a few different fandoms on their journeys; so please let me know what if any fandoms you'd like to see crossed with the boys. I'm also working on my first graphics/manipulations to go with this story and a story banner. Thanks again for reading my fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Fidelity

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who; just writing for fun not profit

Spoilers: Doctor Who- up to end of season 2(Rose is gone but "Runaway Bride" didn't happen) and Torchwood-end of season 1

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack Harkness/Doctor(10th)/Ianto Jones

Summary: The American Heritage Dictionary says Fidelity is Faithfulness to obligations, duties, or observances. My fix on the season finale of Torchwood and season 3 of Doctor Who

Note 1: The characters are going to be OOC for a bit, Ianto is going to be a little jumpier and fragile. While Jack and The Doctor will be more willing to show their emotions. This chapter and the next one will have WAFF and hurt/comfort. I do plan to explain the behavior changes as the story moves on. Also I making the Tardis have a mind of its own or a bit of personality.

Note 2: Not Beta'd but did run through spell/grammar check (still looking for a beta familiar with Doctor Who/Torchwood)

* * *

I never loved nobody fully 

Always one foot on the ground

And by protecting my heart truly

I got lost in the sounds

I hear in my mind

All these voices

I hear in my mind all these words

I hear in my mind all this music

And suppose I never met you

Suppose we never fell in love

Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft

Suppose I never ever saw you

Suppose we never ever called

Suppose I kept on singing love songs just to break my own fall

Just to break my fall

Fidelity; Regina Spektor

* * *

Chapter 2 

Ianto slowly opened is eyes as he came out of a nice dream of Captain Jack. He wished it had been more than a dream. He blinked as he started to realize it wasn't his ceiling that was above his head. Ianto lifted up the sheet and started to get really worried when he discovered that he was without a stitch of clothing. He might have thought he had a one night stand except for the fact he'd given up one night stands the day Ianto met Captain Jack Harkness. Also as Ianto shifted side to side he didn't feel any twinges of pain associated with anal sex. At least he was fairly postive that rape hadn't happened to him while he was unconscious. Now if he could only remember how he came to be in this room naked. But then why would someone take him and how did they get past all of Torchwood's security systems. Ianto started to look around and plan what options he had for escape. At the same time Ianto tried to rack his brain to remember the techniques all Torchwood employees learn to withstand torture. As he climbed out of the bed Ianto turned the top sheet into a fashionable Toga. However before Ianto could try find the door it opened all by itself, still nobody entered. Ianto waited before very slowly starting toward the door.

Cautiously peeking his head out from the door way Ianto's mouth dropped open in shock when he saw that it appeared to be a space ship. Curiosity won out over safety and so Ianto walked down the small stairs to the main area of the ship. Afraid to touch anything that might send the ship hurtling to the ground Ianto just walked around in circles. He peered high and low taking in all the aspects of the machine he could see, even if it didn't all make sense to him. Ianto did wonder where the pilot for the ship was hiding and why they choose to take him aboard. A sound Ianto heard was laughter of human voices; he'd have to guess two of them both males. Ianto looked around for a place to hide but there really wasn't one so he just got down on his knees and hid behind the console.

The Doctor and Jack were walking back down from attic where the Doctor kept all his extra clothes and he was letting Jack bring down a few for Ianto to wear. Jack was laughing about to launch into another joke when the Doctor put his hand up to motion for silence and pointed in the direction where Ianto was hiding. Jack just nodded as the split up walking slowly until they had the person surrounded. The Doctor knelt down right in front of Ianto.

"Hello, welcome to my home the Tardis," chatted the Doctor happily. Ianto let out a scream and backed away quickly as he could but ran smack into Jack's chest. Ianto struggled to get free from Jack, clawing and twisting anything to escape.

"Ianto, calm down! Its okay, I've got you. It's Captain Jack Harkness. We aren't going to hurt you, I promise. This is a friend of mine, The Doctor and this is his ship, The Tardis(ask him to tell you what it means later)." Spinning Ianto around so he can look into Jack's eyes.

"J-Jack?" reaching up to grip Jack's forearms, hard enough that bruises will be left behind long after his hand is gone. "You are really here? I'm not dreaming again. Oh, please let it really be you Jack, I can not take another dream only to be woken up and your gone." The whole time Ianto was speaking he was rubbing hands all over Jack's arms and chest while tears started running down Ianto's face. Slowly and with a shaking hand Ianto moved his hand to touch Jack's cheek and felt real warm skin. "Jack, it's really you!" Ianto's knees gave out on but Jack anticipating that response was able to catch him.

"Jack, help him over here," the Doctor was point on a new sofa that the Tardis had just added. The Doctor fought down his irrational jealousy over the fact that both Jack and the Tardis seemed to really like this new guy. While the boy was beautiful there had to be more to him than that. As shallow as Jack sometimes appeared it really did take more than a pretty face to KEEP his attention.

"Thanks Doc," maneuvering a stunned Ianto over to the couch was pretty easy for Jack. After getting Ianto to lay down Jack knelt by his head.

"Jack, your muscles have gotten bigger," blurted out Ianto before he blushed at what came out his mouth. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be," laughed Jack. "And yes I have put on muscle because it was something to do keep busy in the downtimes. Plus, I can have the Doctor raise the gravity level in the gym which makes working-out that much harder. I got the idea from that Japanese cartoon with the fighters and weird hair. But it was awesome traveling with the Doc again. Going all over time and space. Ianto I saw things you can only dream of!"

This caused Ianto to frown and glance over at the other man in the room. The Doctor just shook his head before looking back at the Tardis muttering about dense human males. Tears that left began to return to Ianto's eyes, who turned his head away from Jack to face the back of the couch. Ianto than pulled his knees to his chest and started sobbing. Jack frowned not sure what was going on but quickly scrambled on to the couch next to him and began rubbing Ianto's back soothingly.

"Okay, I'm missing something. Ianto one minute you were happy to see me and now you're sobbing like you have a broken heart. Please, Ianto what's going on? What's wrong? Did Owen hurt you while I was gone? I kill that bastard. Really, Ianto you can tell me anything." Reaching out Jack turned Ianto's face toward him and lifted his chin up so Ianto looked him in the eyes. Ianto's eyes are so expressive and full of pain that is takes everything in Jack not to just kiss all the pain away.

"Jack, how can you really have no idea what's wrong? You sitting here telling me about all these great adventures and things you saw. Meanwhile back on Earth we didn't know if you were alive, dead, captured or what! Most every one else has given up on finding you! I still put in extra hours after every one left trying to find some clue as to where you were. Dammit Jack, you had just given me the most passionate kiss of my life," Ianto paused for moment loosing eye contact with Jack, instead focusing his eyes to a spot on the floor. "And then poof you were gone. I had to wonder if my kiss was so horrible that leaving was the nicest way you could let me down. I've been in love with two people my entire life and it was appearing both left me. You don't know how many times Jack I came to using your gun to end my life." By the time Ianto was finished speaking the words had both the Doctor and Jack with tears in their eyes.

Jack had let go of Ianto and was sitting back on the couch completely shocked, he didn't realize anyone would take his leaving that hard. In fact Jack absent touched the spot above his heart, Jack swore he was feeling actually pain there for all the pain he caused Ianto. This was something Jack hadn't felt in longer than he can remember. It was with this realization that it finally clicked for Jack that he was in love. But oh no Captain Jack Harkness couldn't do things simple. He realized he was in love with two people, the Doctor and Ianto. Now all Jack had to figure out was what to do next.

The Doctor had watched the interaction between the two human males with interest. The Doctor knew he could be thick sometimes but he didn't realize that Jack was even denser that him. The Doctor could tell right away that this poor Ianto fellow was head over heels in love with Jack. It wasn't so easy to tell what Jack felt back. As Ianto went on further both the Doctor's hearts began to ache for the pain the young man felt. The Doctor had known ever since they picked him up that the only way Jack would say is if the Doctor could convince Ianto to stay. Upon seeing that Jack was at a loss of what to do and that Ianto was pulling further away the Doctor knew he had to act quickly. The Doctor decided to be more honest with Ianto than he'd ever been with anyone. Sitting down on the couch on the other side of Ianto the Doctor put his arm around Ianto's shoulders.

"Don't let Jack fool you, young man. There were some good times, that is true, but that was only a small part. In fact the main reason Jack worked out so much was to take his mind off of you. He had nightmares of watching you die and wake screaming your name. That's not to say I didn't walk in on a few dreams where he was screaming your name out in passion." The Doctor paused to give both Ianto and himself a chance to look at Jack, who hearing the Doctor's words turned bright red. "Now Ianto I want you to know that I didn't take Jack to hurt you. In fact I tried to return to only a few seconds after I picked him up so you wouldn't have missed him but for some unknown reason the Tardis did not let me do that. I am sorry that Torchwood and you had to suffer so much but I won't apologize for taking Jack. You see I'm the last of my kind, a Time Lord, and it gets very lonely. What good is it seeing wonderful things across time and space if you have no one to share them with. The Tardis knew I had a strong connection with Jack; even strong than the one I had with my traveling companion Rose. So when Rose used the heart of the Tardis to save me, it also found that Jack had already been killed, the Tardis managed to bring Jack back to life but didn't stop there, instead kept going until Jack was immortal. This way the Tardis believed I'd never be alone again. Now we were planning to come back to modern day Cardiff, you have to believe me, but it actually wasn't our stop then, I think the Tardis must have sensed your distress." Reaching out to take Ianto's hand in his the Doctor laced their fingers together. "While you were a sleep I got to learn about you through the computer. You are amazing man Ianto, much more than a tea boy or garbage collector. I would be honored if you would give me a chance to really get to know you and show you the joys of traveling with the Tardis and me? The Tardis was correct in picking you for a new companion." Lifting Ianto's hand to kiss the back of it. "Please, I really would like you to stick around for a while. You are one of only a hand full people in my extremely long life that have made my heart feel something so deeply that it hurts to think of you leaving. What do you say, Ianto? Give Jack, The Tardis, and myself a chance to convince you to stay with us?"

"Yes, Ianto. Please stay! Please let me try to make-up for all the pain I've caused you." Jack was sitting on the edge of the couch looking at them both eagerly. He was so happy that the Doctor wasn't going to make him choose between them. The Doctor looked so human that sometimes Jack forgot he wasn't and therefore had different beliefs when it came to relationships.

Ianto stood up and started pacing slowly in front of both men. He kept looking back and forth between the Doctor and Jack, trying to picture himself in the middle. Ianto flushed with surprise at how easy that image actually to picture. Ianto open his mouth to answer when an alarm sounded.

"WARNING! WARNING! THERE HAS BEEN A CODE MAUVE! WARNING! CODE MAUVE!"

* * *

End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter 3

Fidelity

By: Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who; just writing for fun not profit

Spoilers: Doctor Who- up to end of season 2(Rose is gone but "Runaway Bride" didn't happen) and Torchwood-end of season 1

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Jack Harkness/Doctor(10th)/Ianto Jones

Summary: The American Heritage Dictionary says Fidelity is Faithfulness to obligations, duties, or observances. My fix on the season finale of Torchwood and season 3 of Doctor Who

Beta'd by: Just4Bri

* * *

Chapter 3

"WARNING! WARNING! THERE HAS BEEN A CODE MAUVE! WARNING! CODE MAUVE!"

Jack and The Doctor both raced over the console and started typing and pressing buttons frantically. Ianto just stood there with his jaw hanging slightly open in shock and surprise.

"I've never heard of code mauve before. What's it mean? If it's bad shouldn't it be a code red? Maybe even yellow or orange like the Americans have?" Ianto asked very confused.

"You wonderfully eccentric humans are the only ones who use red for your high threat level because everyone else no matter the galaxy uses mauve. So that means when we have code mauve it's very serious. And this one could be very serious indeed but luckily it's easy enough for us to fix." responded the Doctor who was still racing around the console pressing and pulling all sorts of levers and buttons. Jack was moving around just as much as the Doctor and pressing just as many buttons and pulling just as many levers.

"I see, well then what is the emergency?"

"Nothing for you to worry about Ianto. We've got it taken care of right about...now." Just as Jack finished talking the alarm finally quieted. "It was really just a matter of getting someone to a certain location on time or all of human history was going to be changed. But we fixed it with a simple little transport beam and a little gas to make the person memory a little fuzzy. A simple traffic jam could have changed the world for years and years to come. That's a little of what the Doctor does, travels through the time and space fixing things. But we also have time just to travel for fun and enjoy being together and seeing amazing things. Imagine all the places you could visit if you stay with us, Ianto. Anytime and anyplace that you could think of, even some you couldn't think of. Will you give me a chance? Give us a chance?"

"Yes, please give us a chance to woo and court you! I was serious when I spoke before about how only a few people have touched me so deeply. I really think you'll fit in perfectly here as a travel companion. I know your human and from the 21st century, so your ideas are a little different, but in the future the idea of three people together in a relationship is nothing to worry about nor is male being with males. And even now on other planets they think earth is a little backwards when it comes to what is important in mate, gender is usually the last on the list for most species. Ianto, please, please give this relationship a chance!" The doctor paused for a second with a startled look on his face, "Another new thing I just learned about this body, I'll plead and beg for the person I love."

Ianto just stood still listening to both men plead their cases to him. Ianto tried to think if there was anything that was really keeping him on Earth; and there wasn't, the only thing had been Jack. He had no family left alive, no true friends, and it appeared any love interest would be here in the ship. Then Ianto tried to think if he could handle being in a triad relationship. Well, the Doctor was certainly attractive enough to arouse Ianto's interest. Ianto been longing for Jack since the moment they shook hands and were introduced. Really, what choice did have but to give them both the chance to court him?

"Alright, I will stay for a month and give you both a fair chance to convince me to stay permanently," spoke Ianto very quietly.

The Doctor and Jack raced over to Ianto. The Doctor reached him first and slowly slid an arm around Ianto's waist pulling him forward until their bodies were pressed against each other. Then the Doctor gave Ianto a slow and gentle kiss. Pulling back from him he gave Ianto a smile before stepping back to let Jack take his place. Jack grabbed Ianto's buttocks used that grip to pull him forward pressing their fronts together. Lowering his mouth to Ianto's for a deep kiss. Slipping his tongue inside that mouth then using it to map every inch of Ianto's mouth. Ianto slowly pulled away panting slightly and flushed with arousal.

"Thank you for the kisses. I am still tired and will be going to lie back down in the room you've given me." Ianto picked up the clothes that had been set aside for him earlier. "And thank you for the clothing too. I will see you both after I am well rested." Ianto quickly walked back to his room the door shutting behind him.

The Doctor and Jack looked at each other both incredibly aroused.

"No sense in letting all this sexual energy go to waste." Jack took the Doctors hand and led him toward their shared bedroom.

* * *

Imagine a hot and steamy scene that I'm too nervous to write at the moment. I may fill it in as a missing scene later. And don't worry I will write sex scenes later in the story. Just not feeling ready but I didn't want to prevent the Doctor and Jack from having some fun in the meantime. So just use your imagination.

* * *

Jack sat down in the hot bubble bath and spread his legs apart which allowed the Doctor to climb in settling between them so that the Doctor's back was against Jack's chest. The Doctor moved a little until he rested his head on Jack's shoulder and Jack's arms rested on the Doctors waist. Jack placed a light kiss against the nearest shoulder thus causing the Doctor to smile at him.

"Do you think really think Ianto will be able to handle the idea of a triad? It's not at all typical in his time period," asked Jack while picking up a soapy wash cloth and with leisurely pace started to wash the Doctor's chest.

"I really think he will, Jack. He seems to be made of strong stuff. He had to be to have worked at Torchwood as long as he did. We didn't even have to argue with him about the existence of time travel, space ships, or aliens. That's a big change from all the companions I've had in the past." Turning his head to the side the Doctor placed a kiss on Jack's jaw and the moved Jack's arms around so they were hugging the Doctor. Jack just smiled and indulged the Doctor in the hug. After a moment Jack went back to washing the Doctor slowly with the soft cloth. "I really think Ianto will stay with us longer than this month Jack. We'll just have to do our best to convince Ianto on why he should stay forever with the two of us. And both of us can be pretty persuasive when we want to be."

"That's very true, Doc, very true. I think the best approach besides showing him all the wonderful sights would be to find a job or position that needs Ianto's special touch. All the comments from Owen over the years of just being a "teaboy" or "Jack's part time shag" have really gotten to the poor boy. Of course you've never had a cup of tea until you've had one that Ianto's made but I know he wants to do more than that," with a sigh Jack leaned the Doctor forward to wash his back. Unable to resist Jack placed kisses all along the Doctor's spine, causing the Doctor to shiver in pleasure.

"Mmm, Jack, this was just supposed to be a bath, stop trying to get me aroused again. Stick to bathing me and the topic at hand, how to keep Ianto happy and with us. I'm sure you're correct in guessing that he'll want a job of some sort, other than being our lover. I wonder if he would consider being a personal assistant to the both of us worthwhile enough. Taking care of clothing, appointments, supplies, etc for the both of us. And I'm sure he'll be helpful when we meet other people and species, just like my other companions were. Really, consider Jack, that you, living as long as you do are out of touch with humanity, and with me not human to start with means I'm out of touch too. Ianto could very well keep us in touch with humanity which is very very important in my work, that way we don't forget why we do what we do."

"Well, talk with him later and see what would interest him. Maybe he'd like to do an internet correspondence class to get a degree. He could certainly do that and still travel with us since you managed to the get the Tardis to get internet from any time period. Enough, let's just relax for now," setting aside the wash cloth Jack pulled the Doctor back against his chest again. The Doctor closed his eyes and just relaxed enjoying being with Jack.

End Chapter 3

* * *

Not sure when the next chapter will be out. The muse has me jumping back and forth between "Something to Be" and a strange numbers fic based on the episode "one hour". I've also got about half done on the next chapters of "new world" and "we are family". There ae a few other plot bunnies that are trying to make there way out of the pens- a fic with Asher Talos/Hannibal King(Blade3) and another Torchwood fic with an evil Owen. 


End file.
